December Seven
by Nedy Rahn
Summary: This is a possible alternate conclusion to the voyage of the Galactica and its fleet. In an alternate universe Daybreak took a different, but similar path.
1. Chapter 1

29

**December Seven**

_Battlestar Galactica Reimagined Series Alternate Ending story_

_By_

_Denise Hemmingway_

**Chapter One:**

_**Battlestar Galactica Combat Information Center, BS-75 Galactica docked with Cylon Colony, Unknown Colonial Date Five Years after the Cylon Holocaust:**_

The Cylon leader a Model One called John Cavil lay dead on the deck plating along with the last of the Fours and Fives. The Final Three of the Final Five had climbed down from the catwalk balcony where the fourth of the Final Five lay in a tub of nutrient and interface solution connected by cables to the systems of the Battlestar Galactica. Tory Foster lay dead on the deck plates of the catwalk where Galen Tyrol had murdered her after learning the fate of his human wife, Cally Henderson.

The whole ship began to tremble and shake as detonations of nuclear munitions set of secondary explosions across the Colony. All Vipers and surviving Raptors had been recalled to the Bucket as the Galactica had been nicknamed over the time of the Exodus from the Colonies. Admiral William "Husker" Adama stood next to the tactical plot table with Laura Roslin leaning into him for support.

Adm. Adama looked up to now Major Thrace, Major Kara "Starbuck Thrace who was at the Jump Station with the initiation key in the slot. "Kara, Starbuck, get us out of here! Get us out of here now!" Kara looked at the keyboard for entering coordinates. She was trying to figure what to enter so that the jump wouldn't be blind. As she looked at the workstation's keyboard and displays her mind was reviewing the events of the last several weeks. Her father's surprising reentrance into her life, the music he taught her, the child art of star systems that Hera Agathon drew for her, and then she got an inspiration as she realized that the notes of the song dad taught her since childhood and the stars depicted in Hera's artwork matched in sequence. Then as she mentally studied them and comparing them she saw the sequences matched musically and mathematically. She stared at the Jump station as all this went on in her head and said, "There must be some kind of way out of here!"

Kara's hands suddenly with near blinding speed entered, 1123 / 6536 / 5321 as the coordinates the system's computer asked for. The numbers matched the notes and stars from the music and Hera's artwork. Then she turned the key and pushed the initiation button on the console.

_**Space, the Colony and Galactica are over the maw of a naked singularity or black hole:**_

The Colony was being ripped asunder by explosions. The shockwaves of the explosions and the force of escaping gasses drove the Colony with the Galactica attached down into the gaping mouth of the singularity along with the other debris being sucked in like the swirling spiraling funnel of water draining from a bathtub.

Then suddenly there was a blindingly bright whitish-blue flash of light. After it faded away only the Colony remained falling slowly into the abyss of the maw of the singularity. Soon after the Galactica disappeared from the scene another smaller bright flash of light could be seen as a smaller craft left.

A Raptor had been hanging in the debris field where the Colony hid itself. Lieutenant Margret "Racetrack" Edmondson had survived the impact of the small asteroid into her ship. The same could not be said of her ECO though. Skulls took the rock right to the head and his body minus his noggin slumped in his station's seat. The pyramid ball sized rock went on to blast its way through the rear hull of her Raptor. "Frakking Toasters you're not getting away with this," she said just before launching her missiles.

As Racetrack's missiles impacted on the Colony destroying various parts of the massive space station she received the return order to the Galactica. "Galactica, Racetrack I'm still alive, but I can't get to you before things get sucked into the abyss below us."

"Racetrack, Galactica Actual use the coordinates that Starbuck sends you," Adm. Adama's voice said over the wireless.

"Roger Actual copying Starbuck's coordinates now, Racetrack out!" Racetrack looked back at Skulls, "Sorry man, but we've got to go." She entered Starbucks coordinates and then pressed her console's jump initiation button. This action initiated the second flash of bluish-white light.

_**6 December 1941, Earth; Schofield Barracks, Oahu Island, Hawaii Territory:**_

Captain William Addams S-3 or Operations Officer for Second Battalion 27th Infantry sat at a picnic table in a small park area located behind his house in the married officers' section of Schofield Barracks. He was there with his brother Joseph Addams and their wives. Joseph was a Lieutenant in the US Navy and a JAG officer with Pearl Harbor's HQ. They were enjoying a Saturday afternoon with their families. Laura Addams, CPT Addams' wife and a Navy Nurse passed around the potato salad, "You boys want some of this?"

LT Addams looked at his brother who was watching the skies above, "What's got your interest Bill? Laura wanted to know if you wanted some of Ellen's potato salad brother and you're looking like you've seen something odd."

Without taking his gaze off of what CPT Addams saw and was following, "I'm seeing something truly strange." He pointed at a spot in the sky that was getting bigger as he watched. As it fell it got the size of a small transport plane only its wings were stubby projections from its fuselage. "Sam Hill, I think that thing's going to crash in the park!"

LT Addams watched as the aircraft his twin pointed out impacted into the baseball diamond causing a shallow crater half the size of a football field in the outfield of the nearest diamond. The craft itself seemed relatively intact, but the crater overlapped the chain-link fence that surrounded the diamond, its outfield and the outfield of the next diamond. The crater was shallow enough that the twin tails of the craft and about half the fuselage could be seen above the berm of the crater's wall.

Turning to Ellen LT Addams shouted, "Go to one of the Officers' houses nearby and ask to use the phone! Call the Fire Department, the MPs, and get an ambulance!" Then with CPT Addams, and LTJG Addams he ran over to the crash as others in the Schofield Barrack's Park ran to help if they could. Some of the more enterprising ones had grabbed fire extinguishers from their cars or trucks. Some grabbed tire-irons or other tools to use as pry-bars if needed. Several others just ran empty handed toward the smoking hole in the ground.

CPT William Addams was the first to top the berm of the crater wall. He saw a small aircraft with small wings, a side entry hatch, twin vertical stabilizers, three rocket motors a large cockpit with a pane of its glass missing from the canopy. He jumped from the berm's crown onto the left side winglet and using his shirt after pulling it off like a hot pad he worked at opening the latch to the hatch. "Come on…" he started muttering to himself as he worked the lever trying not to get to close to the warm metal hull, "Come on… Come on…" After sever tries he finally got the lever to work releasing the hatch. It opened upwards. As he worked at lifting the hatch up another man joined him in raising it.

"Captain Rafe McCawley, Wheeler Field," the man said looking at him, "The man on your right is my wingman First Lieutenant Daniel Walker. We fly P-40s. Myself I just got back from flying with the Eagle Squadron over in England." CPT McCally looked at the craft they were on seeing battle damage and other damage, "This bird's seen some shit from the looks of her."

As Captains Addams and McCally held the hatch up LT Addams and 1LT Walker rushed into the cabin of the craft. Walker was carrying a first aid kit he grabbed from the trunk of his Dodge convertible. As these men entered the craft LT Evelyn Johnson, CPT McCawley's wife, and a Navy Nurse joined LT Laura Addams helping 1LT Walker and LT Lee Addams in giving first aid to the crew of the plane.

Evelyn looked at the headless body in the rear seat by the electronics console. "There's nothing we can do for him. Let's check out the other crewman and get him out…" She stopped mid-sentence for the first time actually looking at the person in the pilot's seat. "Um… Let's get her out of here before we take this helmet off and see to her injuries. Be careful we don't want to hurt her more than she already is!" Together the four of them unbuckled the pilot from her seat. 1LT Walker secured her sidearm and helped LT Lee Addams, LT Laura Addams, and LT Evelyn Johnson to lift the woman out of her seat and carry her out of the plane and to a safe distance from it in the ball field. Captains McCawley and Addams let the hatch slam shut as they ran along after the other four.

An Army ambulance, two Army fire trucks and a couple of jeeps with MPs showed up about the same time along with Ellen Addams, LT Lee Addams' wife. An Army doctor came up to help with pilot. "I'm Major Sherman Codman, a doctor at the Schofield Barracks Hospital. Let's get this suit off of this young woman so we can see to her injuries better."

Laura Addams said, "I'm Lieutenant Laura Addams, I'm a Nurse in the Surgical Department at Pearl Harbor Naval Station's hospital."

Evelyn Johnson said, "I'm Lieutenant Evelyn Johnson, a Nurse in that hospital's Emergency Room."

MAJ Codman looked at the two Nurses helping him, "Good, now let's get to work stabilizing her before the medics from the Ambulance transport her to my hospital."

The trio worked on the pilot's injuries after taking off her helmet, undoing her flight suit, stripping it off of her along with her boots. Underneath she had on a black sleeveless undershirt over a light brown or dark tan tee-shirt. She had on black cotton briefs over her private parts. The woman's hair was dark brown and pulled back in a ponytail. MAJ Codman took a penlight from his pocket to check her eyes, which were brown, "Her pupils are responsive," he commented as he checked for other non-obvious injuries.

Daniel Walker picked up the helmet with the transparent face piece. "I think this helmet may have saved her from any head injuries Doc." Walker examined it seeing that inside it was padded to prevent the head from being banged around. Also it had a built in oxygen mask and communications system. "What do you think Rafe?" he asked CPT McCawley as he passed Rafe the helmet.

Rafe took the helmet while passing the flight suit to Danny, "Danny you could be right. This suit looks to be flame resistant as well as functioning as a means of keeping the pilot or air crewman alive while flying in extreme conditions. The boys in Ordnance would love to go over this and her bird back there." He was pointing over his shoulder now with the hand not holding the helmet.

Walker handed the flight suit to CPT Addams then looked over the side arm he secured from the pilot as the Army Medics prepped the pilot now in just her underwear and covered by an Army blanket with the mask from an oxygen bottle over her nose and mouth. They put her on a canvas Army issue stretcher and took her to the waiting ambulance as the MPs took up guard positions around the wreck of her plane. Then Walker dropped the magazine catching it with his off hand. He put that in his jean pocket. Then he cleared the weapon placing the cartridge he ejected also into the same pocket as the magazine. "It looks bigger than a Nine millimeter, but smaller than a Forty-Five Rafe."

CPT William Addams looked at Danny, "Here let me see that." Walker passed it to the Army Infantry Captain. Bill took the pistol and looked it over, "It looks to be about forty caliber." He looked at it closer and saw it had a bout a ten gauge barrel under its main barrel, "And this second barrel looks to be about a ten gauge. Also this underneath barrel looks to be loaded from the muzzle and a single shot weapon, while the automatic; here pass me its magazine Lieutenant." Walker reached into his pocket retrieving the magazine and the cartridge. Then he handed both to CPT Addams.

Bill Addams looked over the magazine and the cartridge. "Yes the magazine holds fifteen rounds. Hmm… This could be an advantage to those not able to have rifles with them in the field or to pilots. It's a bit heavier than the Nineteen Eleven, but balanced nicely."

As the pilots and the Infantry officer examined her gear, Margaret Edmondson was put in the back of the Army ambulance and Navy Lieutenants Laura Addams and Evelyn Johnson got into MAJ Codman's car and rode with him to the Schofield Barracks Hospital. While this was happening two duce and a half trucks with two squads of riflemen showed up to reinforce the security of the crash site. The four officers, the Addams brothers, McCawley, and Walker went to check on the wives of Bill Addams and McCawley. Then they went to meet with the rest of McCawley and Walker's squadron at the Hula Lounge down on the beach near the mouth of the harbor.

_**Schofield Barracks Hospital, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii Territory 0500 hours HAST (Hawaiian Standard Time) 7 December 1941:**_

Margaret Edmondson woke up in a strange bed in a strange ward of a strange hospital. Next to her in a chair was a woman. She was asleep, but what was remarkable was that she looked like Laura Roslin. Only the woman looked about Margaret's own age rather than the fifty-something the dying former President of the Twelve Colonies was. The woman was in a bright floral print dress. She wore a plain gold ring on her left ring finger with a second ring in front of it that had a small diamond setting.

"She's asleep isn't she," said a man that had quietly walked up to the foot of her bed. He spoke something that sounded similar to Caprican. His voice even sounded a bit like the Admiral's from his youth or when he was at least a younger man. At the sound of his voice she had turned her attention to him and looked at a man who looked like what the Admiral would have looked about thirty or so years ago. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way. The only difference was a small scar under his right eye along his right cheek. He was dressed in a nice looking green dress uniform jacket over tan trousers. Tucked under his left arm was a peaked service cap with a brass eagle emblem over its visor. He was wearing highly polished brown shoes.

Behind him was another man that looked like her now dead father, but a few years younger. The man wore a similar uniform to the man by the foot of her bed. The difference was there were fewer ribbons over the left breast pocket of his jacket and he had only one silver bar on the epaulets of his jacket's shoulders. The slightly older man had two connected silver bars on each epaulet. "Who are you two?" LT Edmonson asked as she looked at the two men at the foot of her bed.

"I'm Captain William "Wild Bill" Addams and this is First Lieutenant Michael Edmonson, my battalion's S-2. I'm the S-3 or Operations Officer of same battalion of the United States Army here on this island. The woman sleeping in the chair next to your bed is my wife. She's Lieutenant Laura Rose Lynn Addams and a Navy Nurse from the nearby Navy Base. She stayed with you in this hospital because yesterday your airplane crashed in the park used by Wheeler Field, Hickam Field, Schofield Barracks and Pearl Harbor. You're in the Schofield Barracks Army Hospital. Now may I ask you your name?" the man said.

Despite the pain in her ribs Margaret laughed at the irony, "I'm Lieutenant Margaret Edmondson. I pilot Raptors off the Colonial Fleet Battlestar Galactica; well I did until I made the jump into the atmosphere of this world. The last thing I remember was popping out of my jump and then falling toward the ground on this island. The next thing I know I'm waking here in this hospital bed. Now I'm looking at a man that looks like Admiral Adama and another that resembles my late father. What's going on here?"

CPT Addams looked down at Lt. Edmondson, "What do you mean I look like this Admiral Adama?" His face showed curiosity mixed with concern. "What country are you from? I've never heard of the Colonial Fleet. Your flight suit wasn't United States Navy, Army, or Marine Corps issue. Your pistol isn't either. Though your documentation is all in something that resembles English some of the technical terms are unknown to us. I was sent in to interrogate you and to find out just what kind of plane you crashed, what is it you called it?"

Racetrack looked up at CPT Addams, "It's a Raptor. It's a utility and reconnaissance craft. Sometimes we equip them as gunships for strike missions." She lay back from her sitting position as her pain returned as the morpha wore off. "Frakking morpha's wearing off again; damn it frakking hurts!" Edmondson looked up at the glass bottle on the rack next to her bed. It was full of a clear watery fluid. It was almost half full. "What's in that bottle? Can I get more morpha?"

LT Addams woke up at that time from her nap. She saw William was there and in dress uniform she smiled at that smile that women give their lovers when they're happy to see him, or her. Laura had overheard Lt. Edmondson, "Lieutenant, I can get someone to replace your saline drip, but no I will let the staff distribute your morphine in more than the prescribed dosage your attending physician ordered."

_**Roughly 200,000 miles outward from Earth's moon (1500 hours GMT/ 0500 HAST) 7 December YR2004/ 7 December 1941:**_

The Battlestar Galactica sat a nearly half a million miles from the gray dusty roughly 1700 mile diameter planetoid in orbit above a blue-green-white marble of a planet that in so many ways the planet of Caprica. Currently Major Kara "Starbuck" Thrace was leading a CAP or combat air patrol around the Colonial Remnant Fleet and the last remaining Basestar of the Rebel Cylon Fleet. Her CAP consisted of two Colonial Vipers and two Cylon Raiders.

The civilian ships of the Fleet along with the Basestar were guided to this location by a flight of Colonial Raptors. So the surviving ships sat in the void around the now broken and twisted Battlestar that was once the proudest warrior of the Colonial Fleet. There in orbit above the blue-green-white marble beyond the gray-brown dusty rock ball of a moon floated Galactica. She was tired and weary from her long voyage. She had fought a brave fight to bring her people to a place that those aboard her thought would be a paradise.

There in the central nervous system of the Galactica the remnants of the brave ship's Command Crew and a few of her allies were wondering where they had come. A Six, Lydia by name, looked at the Tactical DRADIS and other sensors at the Tactical Officer's Station and shouted out, "The planet below will support humanoid life! In fact I am reading signs of civilization down there! I am detected many large metropolises and several smaller cities."

After her the Eight that was working the Communications Station yelled out, "I'm detected multiple wireless broadcasts, but no television casts! I suspect these people are at an early stage of technological development, say what the Colonies were about two or three hundred years ago!" She then went about fine tuning the signals.

President Roslin weakened by the cancer that has ravaged her body looked up at Admiral Adama and said, "Bill let's listen to their wireless broadcasts shall we?" Bill looked at the woman he had come to love and sadly nodded his ascent. He turned to the Eight that was working the Comms Station. He nodded silently ordering her to find a station to listen too.

One station came up with a bombastic crackly voiced man speaking something akin to Tauronese. "No, Valerie, not that one find another station," said Adama looked at the Rebel Cylon Eight that had become his third Communications Officer since the end of the Colonies. Valerie Eight scrubbed through the wireless channels until she found a station with a somber, serious male voice over the speakers, he talks about new of a war going on below.

_**An isolated hangar Wheeler Field, Hawaii O510 HAST 7 December 1941:**_

Guards are posted at the huge doors at the front of the hangar. More guards are taking a break in a ready room as others are standing phone watch in a small office on the side wall of the hangar next to the ready room. No one is watching the interior of the strange short winged rocket plane in the middle of the hangar bay floor. On the electronics' console a light comes on. A low beeping sound begins to emit from the console.

The Military Police are more interested in keeping unauthorized personnel out of the hangar and away from the weird aircraft that sits in the middle of the hangar bay's floor. Instead they watch the outside and patrol the exterior watching for intruders or infiltrators.

_**CIC Battlestar Galactica:**_

Adama was listening to the wireless broadcasts as the Eight scrubbed through them finding some local music. As the sounds of someone called Benny Goodman wafted through the area of the CIC. Tigh and Adama were looking at the new orbital reconnaissance photos. There were some showing ground units facing off in the northern regions of the continent below them. This continent was the southwestern third of the larger of the continental masses of the planet.

"Admiral Adama, I have something!" the Eight shouted, "It's a Colonial transponder! Triangulating it now sir!" She adjusted her suite's controls finally smiling like she had won a contest, "Yes! I have the signal coming from an island in the middle of the largest oceanic mass!"

Adama looked over at the Two and a Six manning the Helmsman's station, "Helm take us over the coordinates Valerie found!" he barked the order as Valerie fed her brother and sister the coordinates that put the Galactica over the island chain where the transponder was pinging from.

The Eight at the Comms station held up her left hand while holding the right earphone closer to her ear as she listened to the transponder's signal. "I have it quite strong now!" she shouted as she then quickly worked to transfer the coordinates to the Tactical Station. On the DRADIS display over the Plot table an icon for a Colonial Raptor appeared centered on one of the larger islands of the chain. As the Eight fine-tuned the signal she also tuned in some of the local wireless traffic. Soon the sounds of Honolulu began to fill the CIC as a radio station began to broadcast hula music and other Hawaiian native tunes.

_**Imperial Japanese Aircraft Carrier Akagi, Flagship of the Pearl Harbor Attack Force, 0600 Hawaii Time 230 miles north of the island of Oahu, Hawaii:**_

Vice Admiral Chuichi Nagumo was in the Akagi's CIC monitoring the operations of the pending attack on the United States Naval Station at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii and the surrounding Army and Marine bases. On the six aircraft carriers of his battle group 187 planes, fighters, torpedo bombers, dive bombers, and level bombers had their engines turning and building speed. He looked at the clock over the hatch into the CIC then looked down at the map on the plot table. He looked next to his XO and nodded saying, "Launch!" There was an air of graveness in the CIC concerning the importance of their mission.

The signal flags were raised giving the order to launch as well as the signal lamps flashing the order from on ship to another. Commander Mitsuo Fuchida looked up from his place in the bomber he commanded and smiled. With a predator's grin he hand signaled the Deck Captain to begin launching the planes of his attack group. He turned back to face the front of his aircraft as his pilot complied with the Deck Captain's orders and sped down the flight deck. The plane lifted skyward after dipping a little when it left the end of the flight deck.

Looking around Cmdr. Fuchida smiled as he saw all 187 planes fighters and bombers of each type form up into their attack groups. The air around the Battle Group filled with the throaty roars of aircraft engines. Using hand signals and signal lights he directed the first wave of the attack on the American bases around Pearl Harbor, Hawaii onto their course.

_**Raptor 234, Battlestar Galactica, 0755 Hawaii Time closing in on the transponder signal of Racetrack's Raptor:**_

The island below was just beginning to be shrouded in the shadows of the mountains as the whitish-yellow sun of this system began to rise in the east. Vice President Leland Joseph Adama asked just before this rescue mission had been launched for the Admiral to reinstate him as a Reserve Officer in the Colonial Fleet. So now he sat on one of the jump seats wearing Colonial Fleet digital camouflaged BDUs and an armored tactical vest. He was armed with a Colonial Fleet issue sidearm with the underbarrel grenade launcher and a Colonial Marine Corps issue assault rifle.

With him in this Raptor were Lieutenant Colonel Karl "Helo" Agathon, Captain Sharon "Athena" Agathon, her twin sister the reinstated Colonial Fleet Lieutenant Sharon "Boomer" Valerii who it turned out had been doubled as an agent by the Admiral before the Battle of the Colony and the end of the Cylon Wars and six Marines led by and including Sergeant Major Erin Mathias. Athena was piloting and Helo was in the ECO station monitoring the DRADIS, communications, and other sensors.

The Raptor was part of a four plane rescue operation. With them was a Medical Raptor off the Galactica and two MK II Vipers. The Vipers were flying escort and were led by Major Kara "Starbuck" Thrace with her wingman being Lieutenant Brendan "Hot Dog" Costanza. The four planes were closing in on the Naval base ahead of them and tracking in on the transponder. "Apollo you've got to see this place there are nautical ships down there that are a beautiful as the Galactica," Starbuck said over a secure wireless link. Her excitement was bleeding through in her voice.

Helo's attention suddenly riveted to his DRADIS screen as hundreds of unidentified blips showed up to the north heading for their target area. "DRADIS CONTACT!" he yelled out then he added, "I could over one hundred fighter sized blips on the DRADIS in an attack vector on the base ahead. They're moving fast by this world's standards and closing! Estimated time of arrival is five minutes!" His voice carried a feeling of urgency. Almost as soon as his words were out there was the sound of bullets striking the hull of the Raptor and sky began to show through where 20mm auto-cannon rounds punched through the skin of the plane.

"What the frak!" yelled out Apollo then he began shouting orders, "Athena, get us out of this and on the ground now! Helo, are you all right? Erin see to that Marine!" At that point he pointed with his right hand to a Marine Private with a hole in his chest and blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. Athena started to maneuver the Raptor out of the kill zone as she was calling for either Starbuck or Hotdog to get the bastards off of her. Then she hit the Raptor's thrusters to get more speed and flew the plane toward a collection of hangars on the shore of the island where smoke clouds were rising into the air. As Athena was getting out of the kill zone more bullets ripped through the plane and pieces of canopy flew outwards, but finally the shooting let up until they reached the airfield where someone else got them in their sights.

Athena started yelling over a broad range of frequencies, "Krypter… Krypter… Krypter… this is Raptor Two Three Four off the Colonial Battlestar Galactica we've been shot up and are losing altitude! We are going to make a crash landing on the airfield ahead of us! Does anyone hear us?"

_**The Air Traffic Control Tower for Pearl Harbor:**_

A Japanese fighter had just strafed them when Lieutenant Junior Grade Patrick Walsh heard the woman's voice over the speakers. Luckily one of the radio consoles was still working, but the Radioman First Class working it lay dead on the floor of the tower's control room. He looked over at dead sailor and went to work working the controls of the radio to fine tune the caller with what sounded like an emergency call. As LTJG Walsh got the signal in strong other survivors of the attack began trying to direct the few Army P-40 Warhawks that have been able to get airborne to where the Japanese were attacking.

Smoke was already rising from Battleship Row at Ford Island as well as from the Seaplane Ramp located on the island. The skies were owned by the Japanese Imperial Navy's air forces today it seemed. More smoke began to rise from other locations on the sprawling complex of Naval, Marine Corps, and Army bases centered on Pearl Harbor. Fires were even beginning to flare up in the town of Pearl Harbor along with the base housing areas. The Japanese were even strafing fire trucks and ambulances for god's sake LTJG Walsh thought as he looked out trying to see the aircraft calling in about being strafed while in flight.

"Raptor Two Three Four, this is Pearl Tower head for the air field at…" Walsh began then he scrambled to get a map of the area and orientate it so he could figure which air field wasn't under attack at the moment. He saw that an Army maintenance base had the best option as it was on the far side of the complex and hadn't been attacked yet. "OK, Raptor Two Three Four head on a heading of…" he read of the direction and coordinates of the air field he wanted her to land. "Head there you should find an Army air field intact. As soon as you're on the ground, get out of your plane; the Japanese will likely still shoot it up just to keep it from getting back airborne. Hope you make and Godspeed!"

_**Raptor Two Three Four**_

Athena turned the crippled craft the direction that the air traffic control told her to head. She was using all her Cylon strength to fly the Raptor. Next to her Boomer was helping with the controls. The canopy was nearly all gone now. No way was this Raptor going back into space. The yokes were fighting even their enhanced Cylon strength. Athena turned to her sister, whom until recently she had a love-hate relationship with and said, "Sharon, Boomer, you help me get us down and I'll take back every mean nasty thing I ever said about you and even will apologize for shooting you back on the Colony.

Athena had shot through Boomer's right shoulder, not striking bone or any vital organs to hit a Simon that had come up behind her twin with a handgun raised to fire. Boom had just rescued Hera after her deception of taking her for Cavil. She played along just as the President and the Admiral wanted her to do with John. The whole ruse was cooked up over the Algae Planet when they returned Gaius Baltar and Hera while Caprica Six who got captured on New Caprica was left in Galactica's Brig. Boomer had been sequestered by Starbuck and Apollo until the President and the Admiral were done speaking with Cavil and D'Anna. Even then Boomer had her doubts about Cavil and his obsession. It was easy to make her a double agent for the Colonies. During her time with Cavil's faction she played the part of Cavil's lap dog and enforcer, while all the time she actually gathered intelligence for the Colonials.

After the Cylon Civil War started she helped the rebels with the intelligence on Cavil's faction. Then after the Battle of the Ionian Nebula and the discovery of Earth she pretended to kidnap Hera under Admiral Adama's orders. The whole mission was to get Galactica the location of the Cylon main world, the massive space station known as The Colony. During that mission Athena shot her for real, but not fatally. Boomer had been afraid that her sister would have killed her and take her child, but Athena always a better shot than Boomer had fired her shot through Boomer's shoulder striking Simon in the heart killing him instantly. Then once they jumped from the Colony to this world Boomer, Athena, and Helo were put together as the crew for this Raptor after Helo was made CAG permanently.

"There Athena, there's the airfield he talked about we need to get on the ground soon!" Boomer said as she looked at the steadily sinking altimeter. She and Athena were managing to keep the plane upright and even with the horizon, but smoke still was filling the cabin and small electrical fires were being dealt with by Helo and Apollo in the back with handheld fire extinguishers. Erin Mathias did all she could for the wounded Marine, but his eyes locked on to some imaginary point and his last words were, "mother? Where are you mother?" Then he passed to the Boatman.

After several minutes of flight Athena and Boomer got the plane onto the ground as several ground crewman rushed the plane. Sergeant Earl Sistern looked at the plane seeing smoke rising from its engines at the rear of the craft. He jumped up on the short-stubby wing and using a shop rag as a hot pad he grabbed what looked like a latch handle and worked it. In a matter of seconds he had the hatch open and yelled, "Hey you all get out of this ASAP it's about to blow!" Then he jumped off the winglet and ran toward a sandbag redoubt and dived over its wall.

_**Army Air Corps Maintenance Field near Wheeler Air Field:**_

Just after SGT Sistern extricated the crew and passengers of the small odd looking airplane and took shelter behind a sandbag redoubt the bird exploded. That same time a Dodge convertible screamed onto the airfield loaded with pilots from Wheeler that escaped the attack there. 1LT Daniel Walker was driving like a madman trying to avoid being strafed by the pursuing Japanese fighters. As the weird looking transport plane blew he hit the brakes and brought his Dodge to a stop right next to the redoubt.

"Earl what have you got for planes!" 1LT Rafe McCawley called out with urgency and excitement flavoring his voice. The older of the two lead pilots of their squadron had stood up holding a privately owned M1911 and pointed toward the skies with it. "We need to get up there and do what we can! I'd rather die fighting than be shot up down here!"

SGT Sistern stood up made a rapid survey of his aircraft, "I've got four that will work!" He pointed at three of them under revetments and one on the tarmac out of eight birds on the apron. Those four are ready, these other four well… That one's being used for spare parts, that one is shit, that one is broke, and this one needs an overall!" He pointed to the two in the hangar and two more on the apron."

"The other four are fueled and ready to fly, they just need ammo," Earl added. As Earl talked Athena, Boomer, Apollo, and Helo all stood up with the remainder of the Marines behind them. The Raptor littered the area just past the redoubt they took shelter in. Overhead the two Vipers piloted by Starbuck and Hotdog circled the airfield providing a CAP.

"Ok take us to the ammo Earl and do you have weapons for those pilots that won't be flying?" 1LT McCawley asked as he hoped down from Danny's car. The strangers in flight suits and black or mottled gray combat fatigues walked up behind Earl. Rafe looked them over with an eye trained by the Battle of Britain. He saw that these were combat veterans. He saw the same look on each of them that he'd seen on the pilots back in England.

There he had flown dozens of sorties and shot down enough German Luftwaffe planes to be an Ace twice over. He had been shot down over the channel, the English Channel and had returned home after being rescued and returned to England. The Army Air Corps transferred him to Wheeler to help train the same squadron Danny was in. Now here he was on the opening day of a war facing two Asia women in flight suits, two men that could hide in plain sight on any US street, about five Marines that included a female that looked like she could rush the fires of hell with just a bucket of water.

"Who are your friends Earl?" Rafe asked looking Apollo squarely in the eyes and seeing someone who'd been where he just came back from, Hell. Earl looked confused a moment then remembered the people he got out of the now burning wreck of an airplane behind them.

"I haven't had the time to ask they just landed and I had them dive behind these sandbags before their plane blew up," Earl said turning to look at the people he saved closer. Two were women that could have just come from the streets of Honolulu's Chinatown or even off the streets of Tokyo. He gave them a hard frozen look. Then there was the white male in a similar flight suit that gave him a glare that could kill if look could do that. The second officer looking man was a little older than the first and had the same look of having been at the broken end of the bottle one too many time that 1LT McCawley had. Then there were the five soldiers in black combat uniforms that had the look of Marines about them. The fifth Marine was in fact another woman, but this one had the air of a Senior NCO and that made Earl a bit nervous.

Apollo spoke first after realizing these people were speaking something similar to Caprican. "I'm Major Leland Joseph Adama of the Colonial Fleet Reserve, current Vice President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, and son of Admiral William Adama commander of the Reconstituted Colonial Fleet. These two women are Captain Sharon Agathon and Lieutenant Sharon Valerii. This gentleman is Lieutenant Colonel Karl Agathon and commander of this Search and Rescue mission. These Marines are led by Sergeant Major Erin Mathias." Each person mentioned nodded in their turn.

Apollo looked at the man in the bright yellow tropical print shirt who held a large caliber sidearm in his right hand. Then he looked at the others. One of them had a motion camera of some kind. It looked primitive, as primitive as the car and local planes. He then looked at the local Sergeant, "I believe he asked you if you have any ammo for your planes and weapons for those that won't be able to fly Sergeant."

Earl looked stupid for a moment then he looked as if he remembered being asked that earlier and nodded, "OK the ammo and weapons are in the ammo locker in that hangar," he pointed to the one on their left. "Follow me and load up!" He dove into a rushing run toward said hangar. Once inside he just took a pair of bolt cutters to the chain that was padlocked to the gate to the locker. "You all grab fifty and thirty-cal ammo for the P forties and get rifles and machineguns for those of you staying on the ground."

Even the Colonials grabbed weapons and or ammo at Earl's orders. The pilots grabbed the ammunition needed for the machineguns on the P-40 Warhawks across the way. Earl stood outside the hangar as the pilots and the strangers from the wrecked plane gathered up weapons and ammo for those weapons. He was watching the skies overhead noticing that the Japanese were now flying back the way they came. In the direction of the Pearl Harbor complex smoke rose into the skies from Battleship Row, Wheeler Field, and Hickam Field. Smoke also rose from Schofield Barracks and the Marine Barracks on Pearl itself. The sounds of distant explosions still filled the air as did the drone of retreating aircraft. Then there was the sound of two Banshee wails as a pair of dart like rocket planes landed outside his hangar.

The canopies of both planes showed signs of being shot at. Panes of glass or maybe even Plexiglas were blown out by bullet holes and bullet and cannon shell holes pock marked the fuselages of both planes. The canopy of the plane on his right popped open and slid forward on its rails as that pilot got up, took off her helmet, set it in her cockpit, and jumped to the ground beside her plane. She walked up to Maj. Adama and made a report after saluting.

"Apollo we shot down twenty or thirty of the attacking aircraft, gods it's almost like the fall of the Colonies out there. The eight big ships on the western shore of the little island are burning like the Battlestars did back home. It's like these folks weren't ready at all for this attack. Those planes with the red circles on them have been shooting up anything and everything they see," Starbuck said as she stood their almost hyperventilating.

1LT McCawley broke in about then, "Did you say all eight battleships are burning?" His voice cracked some as he spoke. Starbuck looked at the man in the bright yellow flowered print shirt who wore dress shoes and khaki tan trousers. She saw he had a pistol in his right hand with its slide locked back like he fired it recently and just hadn't replaced the magazine with a fresh one.

She smiled and introduced herself, "Major Kara Thrace of the Colonial Fleet. You have the look of a fighter pilot about you." She offered her hand to him and he took it and shaked. Rafe looked over this woman and her eyes like Maj. Adama's had the same look he'd seen in his while shaving. They'd both been at the pointy end of the stick one too many times.

"First Lieutenant Rafe McCawley United States Army Air Corps, fancy birds you have there. They fast?" He looked past Maj. Thrace at the two fighters on the ground behind her and her wingman. To him they looked mean and lean, just like a fighter should.

"They're Viper Mark Twos, not the most advanced things in the Colonial Fleet four years ago, but they'll fly rings around the planes attacking you or that you all fly," Starbuck said in return looking over the piston powered planes on the apron and under the revetments. The planes these folk were calling P-40s looked aggressive like any fighter should. "How about yours?" she asked looking 1LT McCawley in the eyes and seeing that he too had been where she'd been, the fires of perdition.

McCawley nodded and said, "Well that sound like the P-40 to me, only they aren't as fast as these Japanese Zeros flying around here today…" Earl called out that they'd better get what they can airborne and fast. He pointed up into the skies. More planes were coming and some of them looked like level bombers or even dive bombers supported by more fighters.

McCawley looked at Danny, "Danny you get in a plane and get up there with me now! I'm not much good without a wingman!" At that Rafe ran for the second of the three P-40s under revetments. "Goose set up a fifty in one of those sandbagged redoubts! The rest of you either help with loading the planes or aid in covering us! Major Thrace, your birds still able to fly? Do you have ammo for your cannons?"

Starbuck yelled out, "Yes, but we'll have to return to our ship soon as we're approaching bingo fuel and ammo!" At that she rushed to her Viper as Hotdog ran to his. Minutes later the two Vipers were up in the air flying another CAP and engaging more of the primitive enemy fighters.

On the ground Lt. Col. Agathon and Maj. Adama took charge of the defenders of the small airbase. The rest of the local fighter crews readied the four working fighters while Starbuck and Hotdog kept as many fighters and bombers as they could away.

As everyone was doing what they could to see that the four remaining fighters at the small base were up and in the air two flights of four dive bombers supported by a flight of fighters attacked. The four P-40s taxied to the runway as fast as they could just as a bomb crashed through the roof of the main hangar and exploded. This was followed by a bomb taking out the water tower and another destroying the fourth revetment and the P-40 within. The first of the remaining planes in the revetments was on the taxiway to the main runway when a Zero strafed it blowing it to pieces. The plane exploded killing the pilot aboard it.

The plane that was in a sandbagged redoubt on the apron taxied until it reached the grassy part of the field followed by McCawley and Walker. The plane in front of them was gunning its engine trying to get air speed. A trio of Zeros dived in upon him blowing him from the air just as his plane leapt off the ground. His flaming wreck glided thirty feet before crashing to the ground. Then there was a banshee like scream and two of the enemy fighters exploded from cannon fire. A voice yelled over their headsets, "McCawley get your asses off the ground, I've got you covered. This is Starbuck!" This was followed by what McCawley and Walker would classify as a Rebel yell.

_**CIC Battlestar Galactica 0830 Hawaii Time:**_

Starbuck's commentary on what was going on down there had the rapt attention of everyone in the CIC. A few of the Sixes with time in Vipers volunteered to go down and lend a hand so that the SAR team could be recovered. Others including human pilots and crew volunteered to help find Apollo, Helo, Athena, and Boomer.

Adama looked over at the Sharon on the communications console, "Sharon get me a connection with the base Commander down there I have a proposal." Then he turned his attention to the Six at the Tactical Console as she shouted out she tracked the first wave back to their source. A second wave was already over the base below, but the ships in the ocean north of the island were the point of origin for the attack going on down there now. "Get me a targeting solution for those ships Six then relay it to the surviving batteries. I want to aid these people as much as I can, after all some of our people are down there too!"

_**Schofield Barrack's Hospital 0830 Hawaii Time**_

The air raid sirens were sounding again. The explosions of bombs and the staccato roar of machineguns and automatic cannons could be heard in the air around the hospital. Now Racetrack was on the floor under the cover of her mattress. Bombs exploding near the hospital blew out the glass in the windows earlier. The whole thing began to remind her of either the Fleet's rescue of the people on New Caprica or the initial attacks of the Second Cylon War on the Colonies four years ago. She found herself preying loudly to the gods. "Lords of Kobol protect us your children and these our newly found cousins on this dark hour. See to it we live to seek out vengeance on those that attack us…"

Before finding this world and enduring the attacks the Colonials faced on their way here Racetrack had not been an overly religious person. Oh she believed in the gods, but mostly up until now she just paid them lip service. Next to her an Army Nurse and LT. Laura Addams were praying to their singular god in the same manner she prayed to the Lords of Kobol. The ground shook again as new bombs impacted and exploded outside the walls of the hospital. Smoke again filled the ward that Racetrack was in. She found herself choking a bit from the acridness of the smoky air.

_**Operations Center Pearl Harbor Naval Station Headquarters 0830 Hawaii Time:**_

Admiral Husband Kimmel stood with his aides around a plot table tracking the attacks on the American military facilities on the island of Oahu. Thirty minutes ago he had sent out a wire and a radio broadcast in the open stating that Pearl Harbor was under attack. In fact the dispatch simply said, "AIR RAID ON PEARL HARBOR X THIS IS NOT DRILL." The some more plaster crashed to the floor as the second wave of bombing commenced with a bomb exploding outside the headquarters building.

"Admiral," a Commander said as he handed him a message from the radio sets along one of the walls of the Operations Center in the basement of the HQ building, "This may be a hoax, but I don't think it is as we've been receiving reports of two very advanced looking rocket powered fighters trashing as many of the Japanese planes as they can. There are only two of them and they're highly out numbered. There are also a couple of dozen of the Army's P-40s fighting back, but the Japanese have destroyed most of the Navy, Army, and Marine Corps aviation units on the ground."

The Commander went on to say, "Any way this message comes from a man calling himself Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Fleet. He's offering to help as best he can in repelling this attack."

"Where is this Admiral?" Kimmel asked noting the worried look on the Commander's face. "Well man answer up; we don't have all day after there's a war going on out there!" Kimmel was frustrated that this man had information that may help and he was worried just how the Admiral would take it. At the moment Adm. Kimmel would take help from the All Mighty himself if it was offered.

In answer the Commander looked up and pointed skyward through the ceiling of the Ops Center. "He says he's in orbit over our island and has both the bearing and range to the Japanese aircraft carriers attacking us." Adm. Kimmel's eyes followed the direction the Commander pointed.

"Commander I don't care at the moment if it was God All Mighty himself offering to smite our enemy! I'll take whatever help that is being offered! Get me a radio in here and a channel to this Admiral Adama now!" Kimmel shouted. He'd worry about the recriminations later he had a battle to fight and survive. The attack so far was a disaster for the United States Navy and its sister armed forces.


	2. Chapter 2

1

December Seven

_Battlestar Galactica Reimagined Series Alternate Ending story_

_By_

_Denise Hemmingway_

**Author's Notes:**

This is an alternate ending to Battlestar Galactica's series finale. It takes place just after the Battle of the Colony with some varied outcomes for those events.

This story is an AU crossover with the movies _Tora, Tora, Tora_ and _Pearl Harbor_ with the second one having more connection than the first.

**Chapter Two:**

_**Operations Center Pearl Harbor Naval Station Headquarters 0855 Hawaii Time:**_

"Commander I don't care at the moment if it was God All Mighty himself offering to smite our enemy! I'll take whatever help that is being offered! Get me a radio in here and a channel to this Admiral Adama now!" Kimmel shouted.

After twenty-five minutes six Navy Radiomen had the radio setup for the Admiral. Kimmel picked up the headset and microphone, cleared his throat, prayed to the All Mighty and taking a deep breath spoke, "Galactica, Pearl Harbor Actual I'm trying to reach the individual calling himself Admiral William Adama." Kimmel looked up at the ceiling of the Operations Center as if he could really spot this Galactica that was in orbit above the Hawaiian Islands.

Outside planes were still strafing Kimmel's ships and port facilities, bombs were still exploding as the second wave of Japanese Imperial Navy aircraft were wrapping up their phase of the attack. As he waited for Adama to reply a pop of something punching through the glass of the window that overlooked the harbor drew his attention that direction. Almost as soon as the pop was heard along with the sound of glass hitting the tile floor below the window, Kimmel felt something hit his tropical service Navy Dress Whites. As soon as he felt the tap he heard another on the table. He looked down and picked up a spent 7.5mm projectile from a Japanese machine gun.

His Aide-de-Camp a Navy Captain looked at the bullet which Kimmel held in his hand and said, "You were lucky sir. It spent all its energy before striking you." The Captain then looked out through the broken pane of glass toward the harbor watching the last planes of this wave of the Japanese air raid attacking targets.

Kimmel looked down at the brass jacketed bullet then at his Aide and said, "Were that it had struck me dead." He looked over to look at the burning ships in his harbor knowing that Congress and the President would have his head for this disaster.

Then a gravelly, gruff man's voice came over the headset's earphones, "Pearl Harbor Actual, Galactica Actual I'm Rear Admiral William Adama. My ship has targeting solutions for those ships where the current aerial attack originated from. Do you wish for my assistance? I have my heavy batteries locked onto the enemy ships and I have what's left of my fighter wing along with some medical personnel coming down in some of our transports. Just so that you would know I've been in your shoes. Four years ago I faced the destruction of my fleet. Under the orders of the successor to our then President I saved all that I could and evacuated our homeworlds. Now I would like to redeem myself in my heart and soul by offering you the assistance of what I have left in military power." The static crackles and pops filled the air after Adama's message.

Kimmel gulped in some more air then he looked upwards and said, "Adama, I'm Admiral Husband Kimmel commander of the United States Navy Pacific Fleet. My battleships are either all heavily damaged or sunk. Most of my cruisers, destroyers, and submarines are in similar shape. There are a small number of Navy, Army, and Marine Corps fighters flying in response to the attack, but they are only a handful. I've received reports that there are two dart-like rocket powered fighters that have been showing well against the Japanese, but like our fighters they too are outnumbered. So far only three or four dozen enemy aircraft were shot down out of hundreds. Whatever help you can send will be most welcome by me sir."

_**Japanese Pearl Harbor Attack Group 250 miles north of Oahu:**_

The third wave was warming up on the decks of the six aircraft carriers as radio reports were now coming into the CIC of the Akagi. Admiral Nagumo was pondering whether to send the third wave or not. The attack commander, Commander Mitsuo Fuchida's voice came over the speakers itemizing the degree of success the First Wave achieved. The Second Wave should be attacking the American Naval Base at this time.

From a watch station on the island of the Akagi a call went out and over the speakers of the CIC a voice, "Enemy aircraft spotted and closing fast!" Almost as soon as the warning was shouted over the ship's intercom system the whole of the Akagi shook. Adm. Nagumo grabbed the edge of the plot table and yelled, "What just happened!" Smoke began to fill the CIC and he was choking as he rushed out of the command center and into a companion way. Officers and Japanese Imperial Marines saw to it that Nagumo was taken to the bridge on the ship's island superstructure. The ship continued to rock and buckle as more explosions tore through the massive aircraft carrier. Stopping on the Flying Bridge outside the main bridge Nagumo saw that only one of his six aircraft carriers the Hiryu escaped damage, but nearly every other ship including the Akagi, Kaga, Soryu, Shokaku, and Zuikaku, the battleships Hiei and Kirishima, the Cruisers Tone, Chickuma, and Abukuma, and the destroyers Tanikaze, Urakaze, Isokaze, and Hamakaze were burning. The destroyers Arare, Kagero, Shiranui, and Akigumo were destroyed and only floated debris marked where they were. The ships of the supply groups also were ablaze with several listing and sinking.

To make matters worse the planes of the First Wave were now approaching and the skies were still filled with planed that looked like the Latin letter C and others that resembled darts. Nagumo looked skyward watching his forces being decimated by these planes from hell. They all were powered by flames at their rear and firing cannons that ripped the B5N bombers, D3A1 dive bombers, and A6M fighters to shreds like they were just children's bamboo and paper kites. For each of the 189 planes of the First Wave's first, second and third attack groups there were streaks of fire falling into the Pacific Ocean. What made the whole nightmare worse was that his pilots were screaming over their radios that their enemies were too fast and too well armored for the A6Ms' standard Type 99 twenty millimeter automatic cannons and 7.7mm Type 97 medium machineguns or the 7.7mm Type 92 and Type 97 machineguns of the B5Ns and D3A1s.

While Nagumo's First Wave of the Pearl Harbor attack force was being destroyed a rain of death came down upon his ships from the very heavens. It was as if the very gods of his ancestors had abandoned him and his fleet withdrawing their protection. Ships that were only burning just minutes ago now exploded as massive shells fell on them from the skies above. The trajectories of these arrows of the gods were such as to exclude any hidden American battleships wresting victory from the jaws of defeat.

Nagumo's XO looked him in the face and said, "Admiral the very gods are angry with us! We must abandon ship now and hope that the Americans won't kill us once we are in their hands!"

Nagumo looked at his XO with anger mixed with horror and shook his head saying, "NO! We'll not abandon our ship! We have a battle to fight! I will not dishonor myself and the Emperor by running from the Americans!" He glared daggers at his XO and his Aides. "We'…" He began to say something else, but his words were cut short by the sound of automatic cannon rounds impacting onto the Akagi's island as a C shaped fighter dived in on the stricken aircraft carrier then there was the scream of the craft's engines.

Nagumo and his staff lay dead in the well of the flying bridge just outside the main bridge their life's' blood leaking out with each pump of their hearts. Only they didn't get the chance to bleed out as the C shaped fighter flew past the carrier banked around and on its second pass unloaded a total of ten antiship missiles in rapid succession, five from each wing's weapons' bay. As the plane passed by the Akagi again the ten missiles struck the ship all across the island side of the carrier. Five of the missiles exploded at the waterline.

The other five missiles hit all over the ship with one of them punching through the hull and blowing up just above the keel. The explosion's blast wave ruptured the keel breaking the Akagi's back and like a twig the ship snapped in two. At this point the surviving planes of the Second Wave returned to find their safe havens shattered and only sinking wrecks littering the broad area of water that once held the Japanese Imperial Navy's Pearl Harbor Strike Force.

_**Returning Second Wave of the Pearl Harbor Strike Force:**_

The commander, Lieutenant-Commander Shigekazu Shimazaki of the second wave looked in horror as the wreckage below then over the shoulder of his pilot at the fuel gauges. The tanks were pegging on empty. He knew now that his planes all were flying on fumes and the only place to put down was either back on the island of Oahu or the ocean below. Neither one offered a picture of hope, the Imperial Navy Aviator sought. Yet in his mind educated in the code of Bushido he knew also that Oahu was not the honorable choice. Then he saw a dart shaped craft be low his searching the debris field that was once the pride of the Japanese Imperial Navy.

Anger coursed through his veins and in a roaring voice he ordered his pilot to dive upon the fast moving enemy plane. He told the pilot to go into a spiraling dive at the enemy plane. "Tennouheika Banzai! (Long live the Emperor!)" Lt. Cmdr. Shimazaki yelled over the plane's radio as his pilot successfully managed to aim his plane on its dive so that it would crash into the enemy plane as it circled the ruins of the fleet.

At the point when the B5N was in a collision course with the dart shaped rocket plane his pilot began to fire the plane's 7.7mm Type 97 wing mounted machineguns. The enemy plane responded by firing its automatic cannons, but the B5N was just too close to avoid a collision. Lt. Cmdr. Shimazaki smiled and again yelled "Tennouheika Banzai!" Then his Kate slammed into the dart shaped fighter nose first. The explosion engulfed both planes, but the pilot of the enemy fighter had managed to escape the death trap that Shimazaki had intended. The enemy plane's pilot had an advantage the pilots of the Japanese planed lacked, an ejection seat.

_**Viper Mark 2 from the Battlestar Galactica:**_

Brendan Costanza, Lieutenant, Colonial Fleet Aviation, call-sign "Hotdog" watched in horror as the primitive monoplane bomber managed to close with him for a head on collision. The plane fired weapons from hard points within its wings and Hotdog could hear the sound of bullets striking his fuselage and saw spider webs develop in the armored glass of his canopy where there were strikes there.

Hotdog fired his own cannons and the thirty millimeter rounds ripped up the attacking one, but he was too close, too close to avoid the collision. So as the fireball that was the bomber flew right into his viper Costanza pulled the trigger releases for the ejection system. In less time than it took to blink one's eyes his canopy flew up and back and then powerful rocket motors drove his pilot's chair into the skies above the vicious battle he had taken part in alongside several flights of Rebel Cylon Raiders.

As he fell back towards the sea below his parachute activated as did his emergency beacon. He took hold of the controls to his chute and watched as the hundred plus planes crashed into the ocean waters below him. Then before he knew it he splashed into the waters of the largest ocean of this Caprica like planet. He didn't know exactly why the Admiral ordered the attack on the local nautical navy other than word was that Kara Thrace aka Starbuck in her Viper Mk-2 and Karl Agathon and Sharon Agathon in their Raptor had been caught up by an attack at a naval base on the south shore of the island south of his current position.

Once in the water he ditched his parachute and pulled the cord that activated his life vest and the one that began the inflation of a small raft. Then once both were inflated he swam his way to his raft and climbed in. The small inflatable waterproofed ballistic nylon raft was just big enough for him, a small paddle and some survival gear.

Costanza looked around noticing that now he was surrounded by the jetsam and flotsam of the wreckage of the fleet of ships he had just helped to destroy. As he looked out across the waves of the vast ocean he was now in he saw a brown flight suit bobbing up and down. Then he drifted closer and he saw that it was one of the pilots that had ditched into the sea. After several minutes his tiny raft floated close enough to the downed pilot to see that he had crawled up onto the wing of another plane.

Petty Officer 1st Class Norinobu Mizuki the Radio Operator of Commander Mitsuo Fuchida's B5N of the First Attack Wave. He piloted it in the successful bombing of the USS Arizona. It was glorious to see his bomb made from a modified battleship main gun round pierce the deck of the great American battleship then explode after reaching what must have been the main magazine for the Arizona's forward batteries.

Norinobu's crew including Cmdr. Fuchida the commander of his B5N stayed on station after the First Wave finished its run over Pearl Harbor to obtain damage assessments. Then the pilot Lieutenant Mitsuo Matsuzaki at Cmdr. Fuchida's orders turned back to the Fleet. On their arrival at the location of the Fleet horror greeted them. Looking out his station at the rear of the B5N bomber Norinobu saw that every ship had been attacked by two groups of fighters. One type of fighter resembled the English letter C and the other looked like some sort of dart similar to what the Americans and English play with in their bars.

Then as Fuchida had Matsuzaki circle the devastation of the Fleet their plane was jumped. All Norinobu remembered afterwards was the sounds of heavy automatic cannons roaring and the explosions of their shells as they hit the B5N. Then there was the dropping sensation as their plane went down. Matsuzaki, Fuchida, and he parachuted into the Pacific Ocean.

Norinobu must have passed out after hitting the water. Coming to he ditched his parachute and looked for some sort of floatation device. He truly didn't want to die drowning in several thousand feet of water. He was a warrior of the Japanese Imperial Navy and a more honorable death would be to die fighting the enemies of the Emperor and Empire of Japan.

Treading water he found the wing of a D3A1 floating on the surface and swam toward it. After swimming several minutes Norinobu climbed up on the wing and lay back letting out a sigh. The skies were filled with the columns of smoke left by the burning and now sinking ships of the Japanese Pearl Harbor Attack Fleet. An unknown enemy had destroyed the fleet, but not before its air arm had successfully destroyed the American Pacific Fleet in its home port at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii Territory. Smiling Norinobu smiled while wondering if Commander Fuchida and Lieutenant Matsuzaki made it to some sort of safety.

Cmdr. Mitsuo Fuchida climbed up onto the remains of a life boat from one of the many now slain ships of the Pearl Harbor Attack Fleet. He also found Lt. Mitsuo Matsuzaki dragging him up into the boat that would have fit a couple of dozen survivors if they had the time to reach it. As it was Fuchida looking around at the devastation knew that the fleet had been killed, perhaps before the Chief of Staff would have received word that the attacks on Pearl Harbor had been successful. Fuchida still looking around at the wreckage of the fleet wondered if the missing American aircraft carriers the Lexington, Enterprise, and Saratoga had reeked out revenge upon the fleet after hearing of the attack.

Not knowing for sure what had happened Fuchida just lay back against one of the benches in the boat cradling the unconscious Matsuzaki to his chest. He faded off to sleep dreaming about a hero's welcome before the Emperor. It was a nice dream that he knew wouldn't come to pass, but a nice dream none the less. Somewhere after falling asleep Fuchida joined Matsuzaki in the dreamless sleep of a concussion.

_**CIC Galactica stationary orbit over the Hawaiian Islands:**_

Rear Adm. William Adama looked over the reports from his new LSO, a Model Six wearing Colonial Fleet service blues with the rank of Lieutenant handed him. The aerial and orbital bombardment was successful beyond anyone's dreams. Search and Rescue over the battle site rescued a few dozen enemy personnel plus a half dozen Viper Pilots.

The enemy personnel were mostly pilots from aircraft that returned from the attack on Adm. Kimmel's naval base that had to ditch finding their aircraft carriers either burning or sunk. The Viper pilots were mostly those that had either been hit by the flak barrage the Japanese ships tried to put up or from lucky shots or suicide attacks from the Japanese aircraft. Lt. Brendon Costanza one of the misfortunate Viper pilots had taken prisoner one PO1C Norinobu Mizuki. PO1C Mizuki it turned out was the radio operator and rear gunner of the dive bomber of the commander of the Japanese First Attack Wave. Luck would have it two of the other prisoners, both now in the Life Station under the sweat bedside manner of Major Sherman Cottle, Cmdr. Mitsuo Fuchida and Lt. Mitsuo Matsuzaki were the Commander of the First Attack Wave and the Pilot of the same Dive Bomber respectfully.

_**Brig Battlestar Galactica**_

PO1C Norinobu Mizuki woke up. He felt deck plating underneath him and a metal bulkhead behind his back. He was sitting with his back leaning against the bulkhead of a ship. He heard the noise of people coughing and moaning around him. He vaguely remembered being rescued by gaijin aviators in some sort of short winged aircraft that hovered over the water. Then just as vaguely he remembered being led under guard down a series of companion ways over knee knockers to this holding cell.

Norinobu cautiously opened his eyes. The walls were just as gray as the walls of any ship in any navy on Earth. Scanning past the bars of the cell he seemed to share with a dozen or so Japanese Imperial Naval personnel and a couple of Korean laborers he saw there were two heavily armed Marines wearing thick black vest with multiple pockets on their fronts over black two piece fatigue uniforms. They had some sort of helmet on and were armed with what looked to be a cross between a submachine gun and a rifle.

Those sights didn't unnerve Norinobu so much as the three Korean looking women in some sort of naval service dress looking at him the other side of the cell's bars. They all looked alike. The forward most one wore rank pins on her uniform jacket collar that were more elaborate that the ones on the other two's jackets. She must be a higher ranking officer. With them stood; Cmdr. Fuchida resting his weight on a pair of crutches.

"Airmen, sailors, and Officers of the Imperial Japanese Navy, I've been selected to inform you that we are now prisoners of the Colonial Fleet of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and that we will be well treated during our captivity and no harm will come to us. We are to follow the orders of our captors and we are not to attempt escape," Fuchida said then turned and cocked his ear toward the nearest of the Korean looking women. Fuchida looked to be listening some more as the senior of the three female officers as it was now obvious to Norinobu that the women were indeed officers spoke to him in a language that the Petty Officer didn't understand.

Fuchida nodded then said, "Escape is futile and even dangerous as we are several hundred miles over the surface of the Earth in the vacuum of space aboard the Colonial Battlestar Galactica." Fuchida used inflections in his words that made the rest of the men understand the woman was telling him the truth. "The American Gaijin, seem to have allies in the form of humans from the Heavens. It was the Colonial Fleet Battlestar Galactica and the Cylon now Colonial Basestar Nike that destroyed our fleet."

Cmdr. Fuchida then nodded as the Korean looking woman said more in the language only Fuchida seemed to have some understanding of. "She says that we will be taken to their Life Station for medical examinations and to have any wounds received treated. Then their Marines or some soldiers called Centurions will escort us to the Galatica's Mess Hall for a meal."


End file.
